


A Magical Mission

by iPhonesIn1997



Series: Wizards, Witches, and Vigilantes [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Magic, Mess™, POV Dick Grayson, POV Third Person, Season 1 team, my bois, robin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: The Team is sent on a protection mission to Hogwarts, how poorly could it turn out? Spoilers, very.





	1. Mission Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Boi wtf is this ahhh

The team had been called to the mission room at Mount Justice, why? Dick had no clue other than that it was a mission and that they were needed there urgently. So of course the six teenagers that make up the Young Justice team showed up as soon as they were able and finding the Dark Knight standing in front of the holographic monitors scowling like always. Zatara was surprisingly there as well, and even more surprisingly with Zatanna who greeted them with a feminine wave. They figured Zatanna wouldn’t ever be returning to the cave, let alone for a mission, whatever was being assigned to them was absurd. 

“Soooo… What’s our mission? Or are we just gonna stand here in silence?” Kid Flash asked, though he did receive a batglare on account of the sass. 

“If you had waited you would’ve got your answer about a minute earlier.” He chastised, “You are being assigned onto another reconnaissance mission, infiltration, undercover, and guard. You are to protect an eleven year old boy by the name of Harry Potter while he attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,” Robin had to hold back snickers at the sight of Wally gaping at that, “located in the United Kingdom and will overall need assist him in any way possible during his first year at Hogwarts.”

“And why are we needed for this?” Artemis asked, “I mean, why would he need protection?”

“The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, requested it. Harry is being targeted by a dark lord by the name of Voldemort, though more commonly referred to as He Who Must Not Be Named, who is supposedly will be attempting on the boy’s life.”

“Dark lord? Like Klarion?” Superboy asked quizzically, triggering mutterings around the idea of ‘This guy better not be like Klarion’, which Robin found completely reasonable because that kid was awful.

“Are we to go undercover as students?” Kalur asked, ever the voice of reason.

“In a way, but Klarion is a Lord of Chaos not a dark lord. Yes, you will be, which is why Zatara and Zatanna are here. Zatara will be guiding us through the British wizarding world and performing a deaging spell and Zatanna will be accompanying you to make up for the team’s lack of magical ability.”

“B, what about our civilian lives?” Dick asked his mentor, “We can’t exactly disappear off the face of the Earth.”

“The League will be taking care of your civilian lives, Robin we’ll discuss your coverup once we get back to the cave.” 

“But how will we be able to protect Harry without using our abilities?” Dick’s focus switched to M’gann as she spoke.

“You can use your abilities, you just have to be stealthy about it.” Batman sighed, “Are there anymore questions?”

“The actual mission will begin on September 1st, but we’ll leave tomorrow to get the supplies we’ll need for the mission. You’ll all be going under the guise of being from an American wizarding school by the name of Zatara’s Academy for Alternative Magics, thus avoiding having to abide by the uniform at Hogwarts that way your uniforms will allow you to fight and use your powers and abilities.” Batman continued when there was only silence, Dick watched Bruce as he pulled seven letters from God knows where and handed them the young heroes, Zatanna taking up the space by Megan.

“You are being warned now that we have yet to make technology usable in the walls of Hogwarts, so you’ll either have to wait until you are out of the barrier or contact us by other means for the time being.” Robin’s face fell at this, and he would be talking to his mentor about this. Technology was kind of his whole thing other than acrobatics and his impeccable ability to butcher the English language.  
“Anything else that we need to know?” Asked Wally, his arms crossed over his chest, causing Dick to snicker and earn a glare in return.

“Actually, yes. You’ll have two weeks to prepare before you are enrolled into Hogwarts, and we expect all of you to do well academically.” Wally fumed at this, causing Robin to have to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“I don’t even believe in magic, how am I supposed to learn it? It doesn’t exist!” 

“Then you’ll adapt.” Batman glared, “Dismissed. Robin, we’ll be returning to the cave now.” He said beckoned forth the little bird who waved to his fellow heroes as he was herded out via Zeta. The only thought Robin had while he beamed out of Mount Justice, a smile on his face, was that this was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Mission Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Robin walked through the Zeta, the computer informing the people currently in the Batcave of his arrival, though the only inhabitant of the cave was Batman himself. His mentor-- No, father, sat in his fine leather chair in front of the large screens of his computer turned towards the location of the Zeta Beams.

“You wanted some answers.” Bruce had said in a way that was phased as a question but the tone signified it was a statement. Bruce’s cowl down and his tone was still stern but having a certain softness that Robin had noticed was only reserved for Dick. 

“Of course, Bruce. One, what’s Richard Grayson’s excuse? Two, is Batman going to be able to manage without his Robin?” Dick replied, leaving momentarily to rid of his mask and change into civilian clothing.

“Dick, you know very well that Batman can handle himself. He had been years before you became Robin. And the public will be told that Richard Grayson has been sent to a boarding school abroad, which isn’t far from the truth.” Bruce sighed as he stood up, minimizing the distance between himself and his ward. “You could always stay behind on this mission, I’m sure the rest of the Team could handle it if you decided that you were unable to participate.”

“Bruce! You know that isn’t an option, I’m not going to skip out on this mission. That kid could die with us being one member short.” Dick replied, appalled by the mere suggestion, but he did notice the look on Bruce’s face. One of the only emotions he ever conveyed, only to Dick though, he was worried. Worried able how well Dick would be able to handle himself an ocean away. Worried about the silence that would come with Richard being gone. Worried about the nightmares that plagued the both of them. Worried of not having his partner with him. Worried that he’d lose his little Robin. Worried that he would lose his son, one member of his minimalistic family. 

“Okay, Dick. I expect you to be extremely cautious on this mission, it’s a foreign place, we only have the information Dumbledore gave us and have yet to find a working form of contact.” Bruce spoke as he fell back into the leather chair, “Now, head off to bed otherwise Alfred will have a fit.”

Dick rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true, Alfred would flip if he knew Robin had such a huge mission and wasn’t asleep earlier than usual. Dick didn’t leave just yet though, he found himself looping his arms loosely around Bruce’s shoulders, his short stature allowing him to while only bending over an inch or so. Bruce grunted, a questioning grunt, Dick deciphered.

“I’m going to be gone for a year Bruce, a hug isn’t going to kill you.” Dick hummed, fatigue reaching him after a late night before patrolling in Gotham and then the mission the Team was assigned earlier that day.

They sat like that for some time, Dick enjoying the comforting contact while Bruce worked away on the computer in front of him. Realising he should probably head to bed, Dick groaned but offered a cheerful goodnight before heading to the elevator that connected the Batcave to the manor.

“Will you truly be alright without Master Dick?” Alfred’s voice breaking the silence that had fell upon the Batcave since Dick’s departure.

“I’ll be fine, I’m more concerned about him.”  
\--------  
Robin sighed as he waited for the rest of the Team to finally arrive at Mount Justice’s mission room, so far only he, Bruce, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Zatanna, and Zatara were present. Knowing Wally he had likely gotten distracted and Artemis.. Well, it was fair to guess that she may have overslept or possibly ran into trouble in Gotham. Whatever was holding up the last two members, Dick was not very happy about it, nor was he very patient. This mission meant that the Team would finally know who he really was, the barrier between Dick Grayson and Robin would be gone.. At least in front of the Team. But that’s what he wanted! He was excited God dammit! And he believed he had every right to be.

Robin noticed that M’gann was in a similar situation as him, though a lot worse at hiding it (probably because she didn’t have to), she was practically bouncing, sporting a cheery smile (but when was she not smiling?). Superboy just looked indifferent, as usual. Zatanna seemed nervous, maybe because this would be her first official mission? Kaldur seemed calm and collected, though Dick could tell there was some underlying excitement as well as anxiety in the Atlantean. The chattering than had been filling the room since the team members had arrived was brought to a halt when the Zeta beam announced Artemis and then Wally a few minutes after, Wally spouting apologies and complaining about Flash holding him up and Artemis muttering curses about whatever trouble she had encountered on her way there.

“Now that everyone has arrived, though fifteen minutes late,” Batman glared at the teens in their civvies, “we need to go over the details of this mission. Yesterday you were left with the general idea of the mission, but we’ll be going over it again. You are being sent to Hogwarts to protect eleven year old Harry Potter, the headmaster of Hogwarts - Albus Dumbledore - is aware of your enrollment in the school. Technology will not function within the walls of Hogwarts, so you’ll be forced to either use telepathy or wait until you are out of range of Hogwarts magical field until we find a way to bypass the field. You will arrive at the school under the guise of being first year students, which Zatara will be able to revert you bodies to that of when you were eleven.

“There are four houses that, once you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into. We have discussed with Dumbledore that you not be forced to wear the uniform of Hogwarts, and instead the League will provide uniforms that allow movement and abilities to be utilised.” Robin couldn’t help but give a silent cheer at that, he’d read about their uniforms at Hogwarts they were awful. Bulky, dreary, gross, and not very helpful in the agility department. “Rather than posing as typical British students, we had to pose the Team as being transfers from an American school named Zatara’s Academy for Alternative Magics, which will explain your lack of knowledge on their traditional magic. Your identities will be used during this mission, that means that Artemis will identify as Artemis Crock, Miss Martian as Megan Morse, Superboy as Conner Kent, Kid Flash as Wally West, Zatanna as Zatanna Zatara, Aqualad as Kaldur Curry, and Robin as Dick Grayson.”

Artemis let out a sharp inhale when Robin’s name was exposed, then going on to shout about the thirteen year old being a bastard and something along the lines of “We’ll laugh at this someday” while the others chattered quietly about the reveal and if that meant that Bruce Wayne was the Batman.

“Anyway, the Zeta Beam we had set for this mission is approximately two blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley where we will be purchasing the required supplies. Zatara, if you would deage the team? I’m going to change into civilian clothing and then we’ll Zeta to London”

With that, Zatara nodded and Bruce turned away towards another room.

“Nruter eseht sneet ot rieht nevele raey dlo smrof.” The magician muttered.

With a flash of light, where the teenage heroes once stood were smaller versions of themselves, their clothes shrinking with them. Zatanna losing any curves she had (which wasn’t much in the first place) as well as a few inches of her height, Kaldur seeming to only get slightly shorter and his features softer, Conner still tall with broad shoulders only a bit smaller, Megan’s face softened and her curves dulled, Wally only getting a bit shorter and his face losing some edge, Dick getting even shorter which was quite the feat and losing some of the definition of his chest, and Artemis losing her curves almost all together and her hair shortened a bit. 

“Then we’ll be on our way.” Bruce acknowledged the change in the Team and moved to the Zeta Beams, the computer announcing his exit as the Team followed behind him.

\------

When Robin found himself on the other side of the of the transport the first thing he noticed was that he was in a grungy alley, dirtied brick on either side of him and the Zeta he’d stepped from was an old fashioned British telephone booth. The team was taking in their surroundings around him and Bruce and Zatara stood facing them from the exit of the alley.

“You’ll stick by my side, I don’t want any of you wandering off on your own.” Bruce said with a stern look, he then turned and exited the alley to the bustling streets of downtown London. They walked the two blocks, taking in the sights before Bruce stopped them in front of a rundown looking pub, a creaking sign identifying it as the Leaky Cauldron. Robin noted that the people around them ignored the small pub nestled between a record shop and a large bookstore. 

“You’ll notice that wizards here have a specific way of dressing,” Bruce began, his voice quiet as to not alert the citizens around them, “pay attention, notice how the wizards wear more extreme and vibrant color combinations or robes and pointed hats.” He explained as he pushed open the oaken door to the grubby pub that was loaded with people that paid the group no mind, as if they belonged there. Dick found that fact a bit odd, it gave him a bit of an uncomfortable feeling that he couldn’t identify.

“Wizards are unfamiliar with ‘muggle’ wear, they own it and all, but with their world being much more obscure they find it hard to blend in casually with muggle citizens.” Zatara explained.

“Muggles?” Artemis asked, one light eyebrow arched.

“Yeah, it’s what they call non-wizarding people.” Dick only then noticed how soft Zatanna’s voice seemed, it didn’t have the same edge it did when she was a teen.

Bruce led the group to the back of the pub where the seemingly endless pour of people began to disperse, Dick snickered as he watched Wally’s face seem to be in a sort of limbo between being angry or in awe. His teammates beside him clearly going for the whole ‘awe’ look, well everyone except Conner and Zatanna. Conner was sticking with his resting bitch face while Zatanna was watching the wand wielding wizards perform spells of all types. Mainly levitation spells, apparently wizards were so lazy they couldn’t carry anything. Dick understood why, it’d be cool as hell to be able to levitate things at will and all that but he couldn’t help but realize how easy it would be to beat any of these wizards in a physical fight.

“Nepo eht egassap ot Nogaid Yella.” Zatara casted the spell, his palms flat towards the brick wall. Nothing happened for a second before the bricks began to fold into the walls on either side of the bricks. A strip of road was revealed to be bustling with wizards, robes and pointed hats everywhere with shops densely packed on both sides of the stone road.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” said Giovanni as he spread his arm out in a showing off manner.

“Holy shit.” Artemis muttered, Dick couldn’t help but agree with her in that moment while Wally next to her crossed his arms in defiance. His beliefs conflicted with the alley-- hell, the whole mission.

 

“Where are we going?” Kaldur asked as Bruce began walking down the stone road without a word.

“Gringotts Bank.” He grunted, and though confused the Team followed the Bat through the seemingly endless amount of people before reaching a large misshapen white building. 

Pushing open the large door between two pillars, they were greeted with a large amount of goblins sitting on tall stools behind a high counter. Bruce grabbed the attention of one goblin that seemed to be available.

“Hello, might we be able exchange one million American dollars to Gringotts currency?” He asked politely, the goblin seemed to freeze a moment in shock before quickly hopping off his stool.

“Yes, of course, sir.” The goblin answered, “Would you like to open an account as well?”

“Ah, yes. That’d be nice, could you leave seventy thousand out and split it evenly into seven bags?” 

“Yes, sir.” The goblin replied, pulling out seven worn light brown cloth bags and filling them each with ten thousand galleons before dropping the bags to the floor in front of the desk after climbing back into his seat. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.” And with a nod of his head Bruce led the Team out of the large marble hall, some of the Team seemingly dazed by the whole experience.

“Now,” Bruce caught the attention of the used-to-be-teens, “We’ll split off into two groups. Dick, Wally, and Zatanna will stay with me to get their wands. Artemis, Conner, Megan, and Kaldur will go with Zatara to get your books. Continue down the list and we’ll meet back up at the Leaky Cauldron once we’ve all got our supplies. Now go.”

Bruce began walking towards Ollivander’s with the three eleven year olds trailing after him. Dick dug into his hoodie pocket pulling out the folded piece of yellow parchment, straightening it out and reading it to himself as they made their way to that shabby wand shop.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Uniform  
First-year students will require:   
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags._  
Dick internally thanked Batman for his intervention on the uniforms, he’d rather not look crazy and he knew that Bruce would cover the necessities on their Academy uniforms. Though he couldn’t help but snicker at the idea of hundreds, possibly thousands of teens and preteen running about in robes and pointed hats. It’d be like Halloween everyday.  
 _Course Books_  
All students should have copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Dick was broke from his thoughts and the list when he bumped into Bruce, who gave him a warning glance which Robin responded to with a sheepish grin. Standing right before their group was the small shop called Ollivanders, which they found to be even shabbier on the inside the air riddled with dust. An older man appeared from behind the counter, narrow boxes stacked haphazardly on either side of the white haired shopkeeper.

“Ah, welcome.” He greeted, his voice grainy and giving away his old age if his appearance didn’t already portray it. “First years?”

“Yes, we need three wands.” Bruce said stoically as ever. With that, Ollivander (or at least the man Robin was assuming to be Ollivander) nodded and pulled out his wand, swirling it about and bringing forth multiple measuring tapes. Dick watched as the tapes measured odd points on Wally’s body, the space between his eyes, his right index finger, his calf, left ear lobe, and the width of his arm. The redhead’s face didn’t change, a disgruntled expression on his face - Why not just gruntled? - as the measuring tapes sped around him before coming to a stop as Ollivander turned his back to the heroes and levitated a slim box the oaken counter of the shop.

“Black walnut, unicorn hair core, 10 ½ inches, supple. Give it a whirl.” The white haired shopkeeper said kindly as he handed the dark wand to Wally. Despite his skepticism, Wally flicked the wand, resulting in the shattering of a vase near the door. Ollivander muttered curses and snatched the wand away from the wide-eyed eleven year old.

“Dogwood, dragon heartstring core, 11 inches, rigid.” He said once he’d pulled out another box and handed over the wand. Wally obeyed, though much more cautiously only to be greeted with red and yellow sparks lighting up from the tip the of the wand. Ollivander nodded, content with the wizard and wand pair before once again pulling out the measuring tapes and using them to measure Zatanna.  
“Elm, unicorn core, 9 ½ inches, whippy.”

The left wall of the small shop was singed.

“Cedar, unicorn hair core, 10 inches, pliant.”

Ollivander ducked as the wand shot a flurry of sparks in the direction of the counter.

“Acacia wood, phoenix feather core, 11 ½ inches slightly springy.”

Ollivander ducked once again, but only several purple sparks in the shape of a small rabbit came from the wand. Dick was then beckoned forward, the measuring tapes coming from all sorts of angles and in odd places. The man did eventually pull another box forward, revealing a thin wand.

“Fir wood, dragon heartstring core, 12 inches, fairly bendy.” 

Dick reached out to grab the wand, only to have Ollivander pull the wand away muttering under his breath once again and pulling another box out with his magic.

“Ash wood, dragon heartstring core, 8 ½ inches, very flexible. Give it whirl, if you would.” He said, handing the wand to the ravenette. Dick flicked the wand as told to, with a small burst apparitions of birds - specifically robins, Dick noted - came from the wand, flying in circles around the heroes before disappearing. Ollivander gave a swift nod,

“That’ll be twenty-one Galleons.”

\------  
The trip went on and on like this, going from shop to shop, buying a necessities and then leaving. Dick was getting bored and it wasn’t as if Bruce was making it interesting, going on and on about the mission they need to be doing and how much prep they’ll need. Robin really didn’t care at the moment, he had other things to worry about. After hours and hours of rushing between shops they finally left the godforsaken alley and returned to Mount Justice. 

“Bruuuuuuuuuce, why’d we have to take so long?” Dick asked once they went through the Zeta to go home to the manor. Bruce sighed,

“Dick, get suited up we’ve got patrol and then we’ll be having magic training in the morning.”

Yeah, yeah, Robin pulled the kevlar suit on. This was going to be a long preparation period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Great? Terrible? Awful? Mediocre? Let me know! : ))


	3. Are All Eleven Year Olds This Awful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team meets a certain platinum blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Draco, so shhh.

It was finally time and Dick couldn’t be more excited, back in London the Team arrived at King’s Cross station with Zatara’s directions to  _ run through a goddamn pillar.  _ Robin was beginning to wonder if Zatara had gone mad, but then again this was a magical world so who was Dick to judge? Dick wore only a electric blue pullover hoodie, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue converse, no ridiculously dark shades, no mask. Just bare face. It felt weird, going on a mission as if he was just a regular citizen. King’s Cross was bustling and it didn’t help that he was a tiny eleven year only all alone in the crowd.

 

He only hoped the rest of the team was doing better than him currently, and with that thought he saw a flash of ginger in the crowd. Dick thought that there couldn’t be  _ that  _ many gingers in London, that it just  _ had _ to be Wally or Megan. And so he did what any sane little vigilante would do and dragged his absurdly large black duffel bag filled with all of his school supplies and some tech and pushed through the crowd pretty violently, he’d later admit.

“Excuse me, sorry haha! Move,  _ please _ ! Hi there!” Dick faltered in surprise when he was met with - what? 7 gingers? “Oh geez, you guys aren’t Wally  _ or _ Megan. This is so  _ not _ asterous.”

 

The mass of gingers (all in the whole basic wizarding style they saw at the Leaky Cauldron, Robin noted) gave him startled, confused looks. How often do you see some little  _ troll _ running at you? They had every right to be confused.

“Well, my name is Dick, would you mind helping me find platform nine and three-quarters?” He asked, giving the group a thousand watt smile. The ginger haired woman seemed to snap out of her confused stupor with that.

 

“Oh, of course dear, my name is Molly Weasley. You on your way to Hogwarts as well? My son Ron is going to be starting his first year there today.” The woman smiled politely, Dick couldn’t help but then notice a dark haired kid - seeming eleven as well, and God wasn’t that an odd thought? - basically verging on a panic attack pretty far away, standing at one of the pillars.

 

“Could we go ask that kid if he needs help, too? He seems just as confused as I was, poor guy.” Dick smiled, he was doing that a lot to this lady. It’s probably best she thinks he some innocent kid though, a good cover. B would be proud.. Probably more whelmed than anything.

 

“Of course, aren’t you just a little hero?”

 

She couldn’t have been more right, honestly, but this kid looked a lot like the Harry kid they’re supposed to be protecting and he needed to get on good terms with him if he was hoping to be useful at all on this mission. And so they made their way towards the kid, he vaguely noticed that some of the gingers began talking about how the station was bustling with muggles. The kid’s face flashed in recognition at the word muggles. Dick guessed this was their guy, so he ran forward a bit to get to him faster, he didn’t have the patience for the idle conversation and slow shuffling of feet.

 

“Hi! You look lost, looking for platform nine and three-quarters?” Dick asked, he got a weird look - awed or disturbed? - but a nod as well so Dick counted himself lucky. “So what’s your name, mine’s Richard but you can call me Dick.”

 

“Umm.. I’m Harry Potter.” 

 

Score! He seemed to flinch slightly as he gave his name, this kid was just getting used to the fame so Dick supposed it makes sense. 

 

“Weasley’s, this is Harry Potter, he’s another first year. Isn’t that asterous?” 

“Now, what’s the platform number?” Molly asked her kids.

 

“Nine and three-quarters!” The smallest ginger - a girl, they seemed to be rare in this family - shouted, her eyes lit up at the mention of Harry Potter and seemed even more instant to go to Hogwarts with him there, “Mom, can’t I go?” she whined.

 

“You’re not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.” 

 

So off the eldest boy went, running towards the pillar and disappeared through it. It went on like this with Fred going - though he had tried to convince Molly that he was George - and then George.

 

“Now Ron, why don’t you show Harry and.. Ah, Dick how its done?” 

 

The kid nodded and ran directly into the pillar.

 

“You go next, Harry, I insist.” Dick said with a grin, he’d rather had Harry safer with the other boys than with only Molly around. Plus, it was likely that some of the Team was on the other side anyway. So Harry pushed his cart into the pillar while Molly and Dick watched.

 

“Miss Molly, didn’t he seem a bit too thin?” Dick asked, he already knew the kid wasn’t in a good home situation, it's best to let some people who can do something about it know. He can only protect Harry when he’s at Hogwarts, after all.

 

“Just Molly is fine, dear. And I believe you may have a point, go on now.” Molly’s face was etched in concern.  _ Good _ , Dick thought,  _ she might be able to get him some help _ . So he grabbed his duffel, which was about the size of him, and sprinted towards the pillar, as he drifted closer he expected impact. Impact that never came, at least in the form he thought it would, he barreled straight into Ron though.

 

They fell to the ground, leaving Ron’s cart partially unattended as Fred and George laughed at Ron’s expense and Dick caught Artemis's look of amusement a few feet away where she was standing with Kaldur. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards her.

 

“Arty! Did you miss me?” He asked as he hugged her around the waist.

 

“Of course not, you gremlin.” She repaid the sentiment by pushing him away.

 

“Artemis, that dark haired kid surrounded by gingers is Harry.” He said in a much quieter voice, she nodded as did Kaldur, watching as Harry struggled with getting his trunk onto the train before getting help from the twins Fred and George. He saw Megan and Conner approaching them, it was still weird seeing them so much  _ smaller _ . 

 

“Welcome, did you guys manage to get here okay?” Dick asked, “‘Cause I had a  _ blast _ .”

 

“Oh! We had a great time as well!” Megan answered, as cheerful as ever.

 

“That was sarcasm, Megan.” Artemis corrected for Dick, Megan’s mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape.

 

“Shouldn’t we get on the train now?” Conner asked, just as Wally managed to show up, luckily jogging rather than using his super speed.

 

“Yup, that’s all of us, Zatanna went early so we’re good.” Dick confirmed, making his way towards the train, Harry having already made it on as well as with all of the Weasley's other than Molly of course, who shouted at Dick to have a good school year.

 

“Is that where You Know Who-?” Dick heard through the door of one of the compartments, and so he slid the door open, though not before waving Wally over.

 

“Hey! Harry, Ron, do you mind if we sit with you guys?” He asked, putting on a friendly smile while he helde Wally’s wrist, practically dragging him into the compartment.

 

“Of course not. And yes, Ron. I can’t remember anything though.” Harry replied to Ron’s cut off question.

 

“Ohhh, talking about the whole Voldyshmorts incident?” Wally asked, Ron seemed absolutely repulsed by the nickname, his already pale face whitening a few shades

 

“Don’t say his name, let alone mock it!” Ron whispered viciously, as if if he spoke any louder Voldemort would randomly appear at their compartment and abrakadabra them.

 

“Wally, that guy killed his parents, might wanna try being a bit more sympathetic.” Dick rolled his eyes.

 

“Aww, sorry Dickiebird, didn’t know you’d get so bent out of shape about it.” Wally said, though neither Harry or Ron could figure out if it was meant to be as condescending as it sounded.

 

“So.. You guys know each other?” Harry asked.

 

“Yup! I’ve known him since he was nine.”

 

“Oh, so what year are you in?” Ron asked, Wally earned a sharp elbow to the side for his slip-up.

 

“He’s in first, he’s just a month older than me and like to rub it in.” Dick smiled despite his slight distress, they haven’t even gotten to Hogwarts yet and they already made a mistake.

 

“Are all of your family wizards?” Harry asked, probably sensing the tension and moving on to a different subject.

 

“Not that I know of,” Dick responded, because _ really _ , he didn’t know. Bruce wasn’t, but was it possible that his biological parents were wizards?

 

“No.” a very angry ‘no’, Dick noted. Wally was still unenthused with the whole idea of magic.

 

“Er--- Yes, I think so, I think Mom’s got a second cousin who’s an accountant, but we never talk about him.” Ron answered.

 

“Does that mean you already know loads of magic, Ron?” Harry asked, clearly in awe. Dick held back a snicker at Wally’s expense, who was  _ very  _ obviously pouting.

 

“I heard you live with muggles, what are they like?” Ron said, changing the subject very quickly due him probably not knowing any magic and still wanting to, Dick didn’t know, impress Harry?

 

“Horrible--”

 

“Woah, muggles aren’t bad! They’re just like any wizard, but without magic, but they’ve got technology which is basically magic." Dick interrupted, Alfred would be ashamed, but guess what? Alfred was a ‘muggle’ so he’d just have to deal with it.

 

“Gee, Dick, no need to be a dick. He’s not wrong though, I’ve met some pretty cool muggles.”

 

“Not all muggles are horrible, just the ones I live with. Wish I had three wizard brothers.” Harry said wistfully.

 

“Yeah, clearly.” muttered Dick at the same time Ron corrected Harry to five wizard brothers glumly.

 

“I’m the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I’ve got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left --- Bill was headboy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy’s a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they’re really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I’ve got Bill’s old robes, Charlie’s old wand, and Percy’s old rat.” Ron complained, pulling a plump sleeping gray rat from his jacket.

 

“His name is Scabbers and he’s useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn’t aff--- I mean, I got Scabbers instead.” Ron’s ears flushed pink and Dick didn’t bother to hold back a snicker at that, but he quickly reassured Ron.

 

“If you need some money, I’ve got plenty and I don’t mind sharing.” Dick grinned, “Speaking of which, Wally, give me your bag. I don’t trust you not to spend it all on food and it  _ is _ Bruce’s money.” Wally groaned, but pulled his burlap sack of coins and handed it to Dick. “Pleasure doing business with you Wallman.”

 

“Wha-- I can’t, you’re not serious, are you?” Ron stumbled over his words, flushing even more.

 

“Dead serious, don’t worry about it.” He reassured as he pulled out a smaller bag from his duffel and filled it with one thousand galleons before offering it to Ron, “Seriously, my guardian is a multimillionaire, we have not concern about money and you need it far more than us.”

 

“It’s true, he’s a rich prick.” Wally snickered, earning him another jab to the ribs.

 

“W-what? Who’s your guardian?” Ron asked as he took the bag with shaky hands.

 

“Bruce Wayne.”

 

“From Gotham? What’re you doing in the UK?” Harry asked, actually knowing geography unlike Ron, the wizard boy.

 

“Studying, duh.”

 

“Aren’t there wizarding schools in America though?” Ron asked.

“Oh yeah, definitely, Bruce knows Dumbledore though so Hogwarts was really the best choice to, I don’t know, not get kidnapped.” Dick shrugged.

 

“Kidnapped?!

 

“Don’t worry so much about not having a ton of money, Ron. I didn’t have any before a month ago, nor any new clothes.” Harry shared, which seemed calm Ron down a bit. “And until Hagrid told me, I didn’t know anything about being a wizard or my parents or Voldemort----” 

 

Ron gasped, pretty violently, Dick bet his throat was dry now.

 

“What?” Harry asked, confused despite having seen the reaction Ron had to ‘Voldeshmorts’ only minutes before.

 

“You said You Know Who’s name!” Ron shouted, his face as white as a sheet, though he seemed to be both in awe and and shocked. “I’d have thought you of all people---”

 

“I wasn’t trying to be brave or anything, saying the name,” Harry cut Ron off, “I just never knew you shouldn’t. See what I mean? I’ve got loads to learn… I bet,” Harry paused for a second, why? Dick doesn’t know, he’s not Harry goddamn Potter. “I bet I’m the worst in the class.”

 

“Doubtful, we all don’t know shit about magic.” Whether or not they noticed the venom that laced Wally’s voice on the word magic wasn’t obvious, and Dick let it be.

 

“Yeah, but--”

 

“Wally’s right, you won’t be. There are loads of people who come from muggle families and they learn quick enough.” Ron reassured.

 

“Anything off the cart, dears?” A smiled a kind dimpled woman as she pushed open the door, Wally gave Dick a look of a starved man (which was  _ not  _ true, Dick was 100% sure he had eaten at  _ least _ four meals before the train ride) to which Dick sighed and nodded.

 

“Just don’t buy the whole cart.”

 

Ron, Harry, and Wally ran out into the corridor and came back with armfuls of candies and snacks and Dick counted out the coins and handed them to the woman, who thanked him and moved down the corridor.

 

“Why do you need that much food?!” Ron shouted at Wally.

 

“Mmm.. High metabolism.” Wally muttered over the food stuffed into his mouth, Dick searched for anything without sugar in Wally’s lap of snacks, but found nothing.

 

“I’m starving!” Harry exclaimed, tearing open a package and biting it.

 

“Do you guys have anything without sugar?” Dick asked, to which Ron nodded and pulled out four sandwiches and handing them to Dick.

 

“It's the least I can do, thanks again for the money.” Ron said, “They might be a bit dry though.”

 

“Thanks, Ron. And here I thought I was going to starve without Alfred around for a year.” 

 

“What are these?” Harry asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs, “They aren’t really frogs, are they?”

 

“No, but see what card it is. I’m missing Agrippa.”

 

“What?”

 

The ride went on with idle conversation until a round raced boy opened the door.

 

“Sorry, have you seen a toad at all?” He asked, practically in tears. The four of them shook their heads, and the kid legitimately started wailing, “I’ve lost him! He keeps getting away from me!” 

 

“We’ll keep an eye out for him, what’s your name?” Dick soothed as the chubby kid had fat tears rolling down his face.

 

“Neville.”

 

“Well, Neville, I’m sure he’ll turn up.” Dick continued, smiling sympathetically.

 

“Don’t know why he’s so bothered, if I’d brought a toad I’d lose it as quick as I could . Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can’t talk.” Ron said, while Scabbers slept silently on his lap.

 

“Most people form a bond with their pets though,” Wally explained rolling his eyes, “So they tend to, I don’t know, miss them when they disappear.”

 

“If he died right here we wouldn’t even be able to tell!” Ron shouted in disgust, “I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn’t work. I’ll show you, look” He shuffled around in his trunk before taking out a battered and chipped wand and a white spot on the tip. “Unicorn hair is nearly poking out. Anyway ---”

 

Right as Ron was about to cast the spell the door was pushed open by a bushy haired girl and the boy who had lost his toad. The girl was already dressed in her robes, whether that was because they needed to be or because she was an overachiever was unclear, Dick planned on asking her. 

 

“Has anyone seen a toad? Neville’s lost one.” She says, as if kids’ main choice for a magical pet is a toad. She has a bossy sort of voice, though Dick’s not going to judge her character off of that.

 

“We’ve already told him we haven’t seen it.” Ron mutters, like an ass. He’s not very good at being polite, is he? The girl didn’t pay attention to what he said (Dick didn’t blame her either), her gaze was locked onto his raised wand.

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see it, then.” she said as she sat down, Ron looking at her in shock because how  _ dare _ she sit down, and next to him at that!

 

“Er --- alright.” He said and then cleared his throat, in the moment the girl spared him a glance he mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before turning to watch Ron attempt to cast a spell.

_ “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, _

_ Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.” _

 

He waved the battered wand, but nothing changed. Scabbers was still fat, ugly, asleep, and gray, so overall the spell was ineffective.

 

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” The bushy haired girl asked, “Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I’ve tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic at all, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it’s the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard --- I’ve learned all of our course by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough ---- Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

 

“You’ve got quite the head on your shoulder, huh Hermione?” Dick laughed, “Richard Grayson, please call me Dick though.” 

 

“The ward of Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson?” She asked with wide eyes before quickly recovering and offering a hand to shake, which he accepted.

 

“I’m Wally West.”

 

“I’m Ron Weasley.”

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

“Are you really?” She asked, “I know all about you, of course --- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in _ Modern Magical History _ and  _ The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _ and _ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century _ ,” 

 

“Am I?” Harry asked, dazed.

 

“Goodness, didn’t you know? I’d have found out everything I could if it was me,” She said, “Do any of you know what house you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around, and I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad…. Anyway, we’d better go and look for Neville’s toad. You four had better change, you know, I expect we’ll be there soon.” with that she marched out the door with Neville in tow.

 

“Whatever house I’m in, I hope she’s not in it,” Ron grouched as he threw his wand back into the trunk. “Stupid spell --- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.”

 

“What house are your brothers in?” Harry asked.

 

“Gryffindor,” Ron replied, his mood dropping a bit. “Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don’t know what they’ll say if I’m not. I don’t suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.”

 

“What’s so bad about being in Slytherin?” Wally asked.

 

“You Know Who was a Slytherin.” Ron answered, a shudder running through his body.

 

“Ah, so what houses do you believe you’ll actually be in?” Wally asked, wanting to know what they personally thought they’d be in rather than what they hoped.

 

“I guess either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff,” Ron said, seemingly to actually think for once.

 

“People say they think I’m either going to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw.” Dick answered, earning a shocked look from Ron.

 

“Gryffindor probably.” Harry said.

 

“I think I’m going to be in Gryffindor, I can’t count how many times people have called be impulsive and brave.” Wally grinned.

 

They continued to talk, the focus becoming Quidditch, which Dick tuned out. He was snapped out of his day dreaming when a bleach blonde haired boy slid the door open harshly, having two much larger boy standing behind him.

 

“Is it true?” He asked, voice making him seem as if he assumed he was superior. “They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter’s in this compartment. So it’s you, is it?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle.” The boy introduced when he caught Harry eyeing them. “And my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” The kid said as if he was the star of a James Bond film. Ron stifled a snicker with a cough, but apparently not well enough because Malfoy’s gaze latched onto him immediately.

 

“Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.” he turned to Wally and Dick, “And what are you two? Another Weasley and a knock off Potter?”

 

“One, he’s Wally West. Two, my name is Richard Grayson and its pretty shallow to mock someone over financial problems, don’t you think?” Dick spoke as he stood up.

 

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it? Heard about you too, charity case. You should’ve fallen with the rest of them.” Malfoy sneered, but his face visibly paled when there was a sudden rush of steps towards their compartment. The boys were forcefully pushed aside by a large arm.

 

“Conner! It was fine.” Dick rushed out into the compartment and crouched down where Malfoy was now unconscious, Crabbe and Goyle not being hit as roughly stumbled away in fear.

 

“Megan said you were distressed, and I  _ heard _ what he said.” Conner defended.

 

“Fine, I appreciate it, but did you have to hit him so hard?” Conner just nodded.

“What the bloody hell was that!” Ron shouted from his seat.

 

“Who is he?” Conner asked, his face blank other than the slight crinkle between his eyebrows.

 

“That’s Ron Weasley, and the other guy is Harry Potter.” Wally supplied helpfully.

 

“Harry Potter? Is Ron with him?” Conner’s gaze caught on Harry, but he nodded his head towards Malfoy at the inquiry with Ron.

 

“What? Conner, no.” Robin said, “You can go back to Megan and the others, we’re _ fine _ .”

 

“What  _ has _ been going on?” Hermione asked the moment she appeared, her eyes caught on Malfoy’s unconscious form, blood beginning to leak from his nose.

 

“An intervention.” Conner answered simply.

 

“Wha- An intervention? He’s out cold!” Hermione shrieked, Conner just shrugged.

 

“He was insulting us, he kind of deserved it.” Harry spoke up, looking pretty shook.

 

“W-well, anyway, you’d better hurry up and put your robes on, I’ve just been up to the front of the train to ask the conductor, he says we’re nearly there. You have to stop with the fighting, you’ll be in trouble before we even get there at this rate!” She said, Conner quickly nodded before rushing to his own compartment.

 

“That guy was the one doing the fighting!” Ron scowled, “Would you  _ kindly _ leave while we change into our robes?”

 

“Alright -- I only came in here because the people outside are being childish and running up and down the corridor,” She said defensively. “And you’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?” And she left with a swish of her robes down the corridor.

 

“Did you have to be so rude about it?” Dick asked, a hint of venom in his voice.

 

They changed into their uniforms in mostly silence, the false school of Zatara’s Academy of Alternative Magics’ uniform consisted of a white dress shirt covered by either a black jacket or colored vest and would later have a tie indicating which house the Team members belonged to with either a pair of black slacks or a black skirt (the skirts being worn with leggings to allow more movement). They were also given a metal pin in the shape of a ‘Z’ for their emblem over their breast. The clothes were a mixture of Kevlar, cotton, and spandex, the allow mobility and protection but still giving the impression of a school’s uniform.

 

“Why are you wearing those and not your robes?” Harry asked politely, though very obviously confused.

 

“Oh! Our friends and us are actually transfer students from America, our headmaster Zatara thought it’d be a good experience for us to go to Hogwarts for at least a year to get a feel for other nation’s magic schools.” Wally explained the fabricated lie that they’d all been practicing over the past two weeks.

 

“That’s cool!” Ron exclaimed.

 

“We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.” the voice of the conductor echoed through the train.

 

Ron and Harry both looked pale at this do to nerves, while Wally was stuffing his own duffel with all the leftover sweets, and Dick took a deep breath to ground himself. The train finally slowed to a stop and children eleven through eighteen pushed their way through the crowded corridors and out the doors to a small dark platform. The air was chill when they reached the outside, the sky already dark. A lamp illuminated the crowd of students, held slightly above most of their heads.

 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! Alright there, Harry?” A large man with a thick beard called over the chattering of children. The guy was  _ huge _ , but most everyone seemed huge to Dick, especially lately. This guy though, he seemed to be a giant, or maybe partly? “C’mon, follow me --- anymore firs’ years? Mind yer step now! Firs’ years follow me!”

They followed the giant of a man, ungracefully but followed nonetheless, down a narrow path. It was dark on either side of the crowd, Dick figured they must be in a forested area and he reached out to clutch Wally’s wrist as to not lose him in the throng. It was a mostly silent trip, likely due to the kids’ nerves running on high, a few sniffles and comments here and there but otherwise silent with the exception of the shuffling of feet.

 

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” The man called over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.”

 

Once the castle came into sight there was a chorus of gasps as the narrow path opened on the edge of a large black lake. The castle was one you’d typically only find in fairytales with many towers and turrets, the sparkling sky only giving the sight a more magical feel. There were many small boats on the shore of the vast lake.

 

“No more’n four a boat!” The man man comparable to a werewolf called, pointing out the boats. Which Dick and Wally quickly climbed in one, Kaldur and Artemis joining them once they spotted to the two boys.

 

“Everyone in?” the burly man shouted, all alone in the boat he dwarfed. “Right then --- FORWARD!”

 

The fleet of boats moved forward in a glide, as if they were one ship, over the dark lake. Nearly everyone was silent, except a single boat.

 

“Harry’s already made himself an enemy.” Wally whined quietly.

 

“Yeah, but we’re supposed to be protecting him from a dark lord, not a little kid deciding he’s better than everyone.” Artemis whispered harshly, Aqualad sighed.

 

“Yes, but we’re supposed to help him in any way, yes?” Kaldur said softly.

 

“That is what Bruce said.” Dick agreed.

 

“Whatever.” Artemis said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Heads down!” The hairy man yelled as the first rows of boats reached the cliff, the obliged and allowing the boats the guide them to the castle. 

 

They reached the shore and the big bad wolf of a man helped the eleven year olds out of the small boats. The large group of students walked up a flight of stone stairs reaching the top and having the man knock thrice on the large door of the castle.

 

The door swung open immediately, a tall gray haired witch in emerald green robes stood waiting for the students. Her face gave a clear sign that she was a very stern woman, one that you’d likely not want to cross.

 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” The big man said, speaking to the tall witch.

 

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”

 

McGonagall pulled the door  wide open, the entrance hall large and lit with flaming torches. The ceiling was far too high to make out clearly, a beautiful marble staircase lead to the upper floors from the hall. Hundreds of voices could be heard from a door to the right - where Dick figured the rest of the students currently were - the professor passed the door despite this and led the first years to an empty chamber off of the hall.

 

They crowded the chamber, standing a bit closer than most would find comfortable due to the size of the room, looking around nervously.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” She greeted, “The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

 

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

 

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

 

The witch gave a pleasant nod in the Team’s direction (Megan, Conner, and now Zatanna joined Dick and the others during her speech).

 

“I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly” McGonagall said before she left the chamber with a swish of her robes.

 

_ “Remember Team, the hat will be able to see into your thoughts and memories. Keep your psychological walls down and allow it to sift through your mind, it is on our side.”  _ Kaldur reminded through a mindlink that Megan had recently established. So they waited for McGonagall to return, idly talking through the mindlink. Making light fun of the students who screamed when the ghosts of Hogwarts appeared.

 

“The Sorting Ceremony is about to start.” McGonagall waited until the ghosts had all departed before continuing, “Now, form a line and follow me.”

 

The hall was magnificent, which Dick would say counted a lot coming from him with all he’d seen with his time with Bruce. Flaming candles than never seemed to drip further than being aesthetically pleasing floated over the table filled with student who spoke excitedly. The ceiling was a projection of the night sky, stars shimmering. The four tables were laid with shining gold plates and goblets, another table at the head of the hall adorned with the same dishes with professors of the school sitting at the table, facing the entrance to the hall. Professor McGonagall lead the line of eleven year olds up to this area, having them facing the other students.

 

“It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in  _ Hogwarts, A History _ .” Dick heard Hermione whisper idly to Harry.

 

Professor McGonagall sat a stool at the center of the stage the table was perched on and placed a pointed wizarding hat. The hat was battered and patched, dirty and clearly very old. Despite expecting it, the hat’s singing startled Dick.

 

_ “Oh, you may not think I’m pretty, _

_ But don’t judge on what you see, _

_ I’ll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_ Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_ For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There’s nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can’t see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ If you’ve a ready mind, _

_ Where those wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps Slytherin _

_ You’ll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folk use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don’t be afraid! _

_ And don’t get in a flap! _

_ You’re in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I’m a Thinking Cap!” _

 

The hat bowed to the four tables as they applauded, before becoming still. McGonagall stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment.

 

“When I can your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” She said before calling out a name.

 

It continues in the same way, Professor McGonagall would call a name, the eleven year old would sit on the stood for an undetermined amount of time before calling out a house. Harry and Ron ended up in Gryffindor, as did Hermione despite Ron’s wishes, and eventually the list came to an end. Seven students remained on the stage though, seven vigilantes.

 

“Now, you may be wondering why these seven remain,” Professor McGonagall addressed once the students began whispering in blatant confusion. “It’s because - for the first time in Hogwarts history - we have transfer students. They come from an American wizarding school by the name of Zatara’s Academy of Alternative Magics, and we expect them to be treated with respect and like any other students at Hogwarts.” She pulled out a few colored ties - blue, yellow, red, and green - and hung them over her arm. “Crock, Artemis!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!” 

 

“Curry, Kaldur!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“Grayson, Richard!”

 

Dick approached the stool and sat down, the hat soon being put over his head gently.

_ “A tragic past for someone so young,”  _ The hat sympathized in his head, he couldn’t help but tense at it.  _ “But you still believe there is plenty of good in the world. As well as you let Zucco live, something not many people would’ve been able to do.” _

 

_ “You’ve got the brains to be a Ravenclaw, but you lack the passion of knowlege for that house. What are Slytherin? No, no, you’re cunning but you lack ambition, you just want to help. Maybe Hufflepuff then? You’re quite the loyal one, especially to your mentor. Mmm… No. That’s not right. Gryffindor! You’re courageous and have a strong sense of pride. Yes!  _ GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat concluded, the Gryffindor table standing and clapping. Dick made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat by Harry, earning a rough pat on the back from Ron.

 

“Kent, Conner!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Morse, Megan!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF”

 

“West, Wally!

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Zatara, Zatanna!”

 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

“So those are your friends?” Harry asked, and Dick nodded in response.

 

“How can you stand being around a Slytherin?” Ron asked, rather rudely.

 

“She’s not bad, not at all. A bit hot headed, but not a bad person.” Dick responded cautiously.

 

“Welcome!” Dumbledore called out to the hall as he stood up from his spot at the table “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!”

 

Was this man okay? He sat down and the students clapped and cheered.

 

“Is he --- a bit mad?” Harry asked uncertainly.

 

“Bruce says he’s got a great mind.” Dick mentions idly.

 

“Mad?” Percy says airily. “Richard’s right, he’s a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?”

 

Dick noticed then that the once empty plates were piled food of all kinds, as well as Wally was already stuffing his face with anything he could reach. He was a bit too busy trying to get Wally to slow down to notice the ghost who had appeared at their table and decided to strike up a conversation with Harry.

 

“My brothers told me about you --- you’re Nearly Headless Nick!” Ron practically shouted, whatever his mouth was partially filled with spattering in a few places.  _ Gross _ , Dick though unenthusiastically.

 

“I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy ---” The ghost began stiffly before being cut off by Seamus Finnigan.

 

“ _ Nearly  _ Headless? How can you be  _ nearly _ headless?” The blond boy asked in disbelief.

 

“Like this,” Nicholas responded irritably and he tore his head off, revealing only a thin strip of skin and muscle keeping is semi attached to his neck. That was when Dick decided to look away and just wait until they we dismissed to their dorms because that  _ did not _ look fun. But one thing he did take notice of was Harry’s sudden forehead pain when Professor Quirrell entered the room, he’d have to make sure to inform the team about him.

 

They were dismissed after what was probably hours, Percy leading them up flight after flight of staircases, stopping only when a poltergeist by the name of Peeves bothered the group. Soon enough they reached a portrait of a heavy lady in a pink silken dress.

 

“Password?” She cooed.

 

“Caput Draconis.”

 

The portrait swung open, revealing a cozy, round, red and gold room. Gryffindor banners adorned the room with two doors, which Percy revealed to be the girls’ dorm and the boys’ dorm. At the top of the spiral staircase they found another round room with multiple bunk beds to satisfy all of the boys in the particular dorm. Dick quickly found where his duffel was placed and quickly stripped off his clothes and redressed in pajamas to make sure no one noticed the absurd amount of scars across his body and climbed wearily into bed. Today was long and tiring and he barely did anything, he decided to blame it on the fact he was now and eleven year old physically. He had one thought before he fell into the depths of sleep.

 

_ God, I miss Bruce already. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me reViewS.


	4. Snape is Kind of a Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Wally, and Artemis meet Snape. To say the least, they aren't fond.

Dick felt ridiculously under prepared for what Hogwarts was really like, something he wasn’t used to feeling with a mentor like Batman. The morning was filled with awed whispers and the feeling of eyes burning into his skull. Well, it wasn’t  _ his _ skull, rather it was Harry Potter’s, The Boy Who Lived. But Dick had to suffer through this nonsense too, as he, Wally, and Ron where all Harry’s accessories. Dick could tell the attention was beginning to get to Harry eventually, he seemed more tense and anxious, it didn’t help that the building itself was awful to navigate. Walls were doors, doors were alive, staircases moved and the ones that didn’t had some other trick to them, then there were the ghosts. Ron had been complaining non-stop about Peeves or how the spirits appear out of thin air while Wally muttered to Dick about how all of this was not real whenever they got out of earshot of the duo. And of course Harry attracted all sorts of trouble, angering the caretaker almost immediately.

 

Dick was exceptionally happy that the League had them take a week to practice magic and wizard customs, especially after watching confusion pass over Harry’s face far too many times in the span of their classes. He sighed thinking back on their day, History of Magic was dull at best. They’re ghost of a professor droning on and on about people and their accomplishments, it wasn’t the material just the fact that Professor Binns couldn’t hold the attention of any living creature, no matter how much they were into history. Charms was uneventful, the only thing they ended up learning is that Professor Flitwick is a fanboy. Transfiguration caught Dick’s attention, Professor McGonagall’s class was actually useful, though they ended up mainly taking notes but were allowed to attempt to turn a match into a needle. It ended up that only Dick and Hermione were semi-successful in the Gryffindor class, earning a subtle smile from McGonagall. Defense Against the Dark Arts was somewhat pathetic, in Dick’s opinion, with Quirrell being a paranoid and superstitious stuttering mess.

 

The point is that Hogwarts wasn’t as  _ whelming _ as they’d hoped, but it’d be something new to learn. It wasn’t as if Dick could stop missing Bruce or something by just wishing it.

 

“What have we got today?” Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar into his porridge.

 

“Double Potions with Slytherin,” The redhead muttered solemnly.

 

“What’s so bad about that?” Wally interrupted with a mouthful of food despite the fact that Ron had opened his mouth to say more. Hermione from a few seats away gave Wally a disgusted look at his ill mannerisms.

 

“Snape is Head of the Slytherin House. People say he favors them, we’ll see if its true.”

 

“Wish McGonagall favored us,” 

 

“It’s good that McGonagall doesn’t though, means we’re earning the reward, you know?” Dick said as he took a break from eating his apple.

 

Their conversation halted suddenly when Hedwig dropped a letter in front of Harry, seeming to brighten his mood drastically. 

 

“Hey can I borrow a quill from one of you guys? Hagrid want to know if we’ll come for tea this afternoon.” Harry spoke as he scribbled his reply on the back of the parchment sending Hedwig back off.

 

“Who’s Hagrid?” Dick asked, they should be having a Team meeting to share any information they may have gathered but Harry shouldn’t be visiting anyone without one of the team members.

 

“The huge guy that lead the boats here.” Harry answered and Dick nodded and went back to his meager breakfast.

 

Soon enough Potions had started, and personally Dick didn’t think Snape was  _ that _ bad, but clearly Harry felt otherwise and Snape hated him back. It was cold and gloomy in the dungeons, but Dick was already used to that with having spent many hours in the Batcave and living in Gotham, they had an unsettling vibe though with the amount of pickled body parts of multiple creature it wasn’t super hard to find out why. 

 

“Ah, yes.” Snape had muttered softly during roll call once he spotted Harry’s name, he’d completely glossed over Richard Grayson though - which Dick was extremely thankful for. “Harry Potter --- our new  _ celebrity _ .”

 

The Slytherins snickered, Dick saw Artemis roll her eyes where she was sitting next to him. Snape looked coldly around the room once he completed roll call before beginning his introduction speech,

 

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, as there is little foolish wand waving here,” Wally’s eyes lit up and Dick snorted, maybe Wally would achieve something here after all. “Many of you will hardly believe it's magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death --- if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

 

Silence followed, students absorbing the information. Harry and Ron seemed skeptical, Wally and Hermione staring at the professor with eager eyes filled with anticipation, Artemis scowling, and the rest of the class in a similar state.

 

“Potter!” The professor called suddenly, making many of the students jump. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

 

Harry looked to the students around him in confusion, Ron looked as confused as Harry, Hermione too focused on raising her hand as high as possible, Wally searched diligently through his textbook before mouthing ‘Draught of Living Death’ to Harry.

 

“Um.. Draught of Living Death, sir?” He answered and received a glare from Snape.

 

“..Correct. Lucky guess, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” He sneered venomously, Wally mouthed another answer while Hermione reached as high as she could while sitting.

 

“A goat’s stomach.”

 

“The difference between wolfsbane and monkshood, Potter?”

 

“They’re the same plant.” Harry answered confidently and Hermione dropped her hand in defeat.

 

“I suppose you do have a brain in that head of yours.” His tone harsh and unforgiving. “A point to Gryffindor.” 

Dick considered this a small victory 

 

\------

He had thought too soon, Snape was cruel and had an obvious hatred for Gryffindors. They were assigned to create a supposedly easy potion to brew, a cure for boils. Dick was struggling to say the least, even with his partner he was failing miserably while Artemis and Wally worked on theirs with ease. Hermione (who had gotten stuck with him) was frazzled as she tried to recover what disaster of a concoction he had made. 

 

Everyone seemed to be in similar state of distress, all but Malfoy, Artemis, and Wally. All Draco Malfoy received was praise and while Wally and Artemis weren’t being rewarded, they weren’t losing points either. It was frustrating to say the least, Dick had been raised by the Bat after all. Then again, both him and Bruce were banned from cooking and not just because Alfred was the best at cooking. He sighed, throwing his head back in frustration as Hermione nearly jumped to her feet to recover the potion since he was finally out of the way. That was until a loud hissing filled the room along with dark green smoked, which had Dick swallowing over a lump in his throat at the thoughts that were normally associated with green fog. 

 

“Idiot boy!” Snape shouted, the noise causing everyone in the classroom to startle, “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron of the fire?” He said with a flick of his wand cleaning the mess. 

 

The boy - Nathan? Nate? Neville? - whimpered as boils appeared on his face. Snape dismissed him and another student to the hospital wing before turning on Harry.

 

“Potter! Why didn’t him not to add the quills? Figured it’d make you look better? Five points from Gryffindor!” 

 

Dick saw Harry open his mouth to argue only to be cut off by a certain ginger.

 

“Professor Snape, with all do respect, what the hell? Isn’t it unfair to punish Harry for another student’s mistake?” Wally argued, standing up while Artemis held her face in her hands.

 

Snape seethed, “That’s another five points from Gryffindor for talking back, see me after class Mister..?”

 

“Wally West.”

 

Dick groaned, they were supposed to blend in, not make themselves as noticeable as possible. 

 

\------

“Wally! What were you thinking?” He whispered harshly, standing on his toes to get closer to Wally’s ear.

 

“First of all, doing that makes you look even less threatening than usual.” Wally snarked, “And second, I was standing up to an asshole if you didn’t notice.”

 

“Wally, this is serious! Undercover and all that, remember?”

 

“You know Dick’s right, Baywatch.” Artemis said with a hand on her hip.

 

“I’m sure at least Harry appreciated it.” Wally smirked while Robin rolled his eyes.

 

“I did, but you got in even more trouble than I would’ve.” Harry cut in, catching up their group all while side-eyeing Artemis awkwardly.

 

“See!”

 

“Please don’t encourage him.” Artemis sighed, very obviously done with the ginger.

 

“I have to agree, Snape is just going to make your life miserable.” Ron said as he joined them.

 

Wally whined while Dick snickered, Batman may not appreciate it but in the end the mission was still safe.

 

\------

“Cheer up.” Ron consoled, “Snape’s always taking off points from Fred and George. Also, could I come to meet Hagrid with you?”

 

“Sure, Dick, Wally, you guys wanna join?” Harry invited, only to be met with shaking heads.

 

“Sorry, Harry, we’ve got plans to meet with the others.” Dick smiled apologetically, thinking that it may have been useful to accompany Harry but they needed to regroup since M’gann’s telepathy wasn’t great in the castle.

 

“‘The others’ sounds like we’re doing something wrong, Dick.” Wally snickered.

 

“Well, to them we just might be.” 

 

Little did they know a bushy haired girl had overheard their conversation. They continued down the hall towards Dumbledore’s office while Hermione ran off in the direction of the library.

 

“Anything anyone would like to share?” Aqualad began when they all sat around in plush chairs Dumbledore had set up in his office specifically for this purpose.

 

“Malfoy is a bitch and I’m about ready to ring his neck.” Artemis seethed, gripping the arms of the chair roughly.

 

“Anything important, then?” Kaldur rephrased with a tired sigh while Dick and Wally snickered to his left. 

 

“It’s very important.” She mumbles.

 

“Snape has it out for Harry, he might be with the Death Eaters.” Wally suggested.

 

“I could read his mind to find out his intentions.” Megan suggested excitedly.

“Give him a bit longer before we cross that line.” Dick suggests while Conner grunts in affirmation.

 

“Robin has the right idea. Zatanna, would you be able to erase Snape’s memory of the incident if necessary?” Kaldur asked.

 

“Yeah, I think I could.” She responds a bit anxiously.

 

“Great, we’ll likely need that, Zee.” Dick smiled sweetly.

 

“Is that all?” Kaldur asked, only being met with nods he moved on, “Moving on from the mission, how have classes been going?” 

 

Dick smiled to himself, if things kept going smoothly like this they may get to go home earlier than expected. Which would be great, he was beginning to miss Alfred’s cooking terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Children Are Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiddos go to flying class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I didn't realize I had posted this chapter already, so here's a revised version.

“I always wanted to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.” Harry whined as they sat down for breakfast, Wally rolled his eyes in response. Draco was a dickwad, there was a reason Wally tried not to listen to a thing the kid said.

 

“I doubt you’ll make a fool of yourself, I know that Malfoy is always going on about how great he is a Quidditch,” Ron reasoned with very obvious spite in his tone, “but I bet that’s all talk.”

 

“Yeah, we’re all in beginning flight classes for a reason.” Dick reassured with a bright grin. 

 

Malfoy was always going on about flying, ranting and raving about the fact that first years were almost never on the house Quidditch teams. He boasted constantly about all of his flying escapades, at this point Wally would much rather just not have to deal with Quidditch or flight class or whatever. But he also wasn’t going to be the one to shoot down the students’ excitement, Robin’s included. It seemed every first year had some sort of thrilling story to tell about broomsticks, some saying they nearling ran into muggle aircraft, others claiming to have sustained injuries, sometimes just simple nostalgic tales that the eleven year olds boasted. Anyone who had any ties to wizarding families would talk about it constantly, it was getting tiring if Wally was being honest. There was plenty of entertainment to be had on solid ground, no hazardous broomsticks needed. God forbid anyone mention a muggle sport, they’d have better luck with straight up attacking another student than daring to mention a sport with only one ball let alone on solid ground.

 

On the other hand there were muggleborns who were terrified to even think about mounting a broom or playing a sport with such a high injury rate. Wally was definitely not one of  _ those _ , but he’d much rather stay on his feet.

 

Unfortunately, Dick seemed to have caught the same infatuation as nearly everyone else in the castle, lighting up at even the mere thought of flight. Though that may be because the kid was in fact Dick “more graceful swinging from the rooftops than on his own two feet supported by solid ground” Grayson. He was one of the few people that listened intently when Hermoine pulled out her copy of  _ Quidditch Through the Ages  _ she acquired from the library and read off tips and tricks for flying with broomsticks.

 

“-at’s going on?” a voice snapped Wally out of a daze, Professor McGonagall’s voice specifically. Looking around he found Harry and Ron standing, looking prepared for a fight or at least hoping for one. Dick was sitting across the table a mischievous light twinkling in his eyes.

 

“Malfoy took my Remembrall, Professor!” Came Neville’s whiney voice.

 

“Give it back, Malfoy.” Wally ordered venomously, snarling at the boy.

 

“Are you threatening me, West?” Malfor sneered, gripping the Remembrall tighter in his chubby prepubescent hand.

 

“Mister Malfoy, return Neville’s Remembrall to him,  _ now _ . And Mister West, don’t threaten other students, leave punishment to the professors. You both get off with a warning this time, but if this occurs again both Slytherin and Gryffindor will lose points.” The older woman said sternly before turning on her heel with a swish of her robe and returning to the professors’ table.

 

“I was just looking.” Draco said defensively, his mouth twisted into a scowl as he dropped the magical item onto the table unceremoniously.

 

“Neville, what even is that?” 

 

“If you weren’t too busy zoning out you’d know, Wally.” Dick smirked, playfully bumping Wally’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s a Remembrall,” Hermione spoke up, flexing on everyone with her knowledge as usual. “It alerts whoever is holding it if they forgot something recently, Neville’s grandmother got it for him.” 

 

“Geez, Hermione, you could’ve let Neville explain it, he was getting ready to before you opened your mouth.” Ron spoke harshly toward Hermione, which was nothing new if you asked the red-headed speedster. 

  
  


\---

 

The sky was clear with only a slight breeze, bright and warm outside. A perfect day for flying if you asked nearly any of the Gryffindor students as they herded themselves through the halls towards the field where Madam Hooch waited on smooth, grassy lawn on the opposite side of the castle than the forbidden forest already surrounded by the green clad Slytherins. Twenty or so broomsticks lay on the ground, which Artemis quickly stepped over to go and talk to Wally and Dick. 

 

“Excited?” The blonde asked lazily, pointedly glancing at Dick whose face had lit up the second he saw the brooms and at this point was practically vibrating with pent up excitement, which was typically Wally’s thing.

 

“I honestly just want to get this over with.” Wally groaned, getting an enraged gasp from Ron behind him, followed by the ginger whispering incredulously to Harry.

 

“Don’t be such a buzzkill. I, for one, could not be happier to try flying.” Dick grinned.

 

“What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick, hurry it up.” The woman with short gray hair and yellow eagle like eyes insisted harshly.

 

Everyone took their places by a ratty and worn broomstick, following the brazen woman’s instructions. Wally was sick of this shit the second the broom beside him sat on the grassy ground staring mockingly back at the ginger speedster all while Dick’s at least tried to follow his shout, though only getting about half of the way up (Which was sort of pathetic anyway considering that the kid was four foot eleven at the moment,  _ max _ .). Artemis’s jumped just under where she held her hand at, which ended with her starting a shouting match with the animate object. Harry, supposedly just as amazing as so many of the kids made him out to be, had his broom shot up into his hand as if he had been riding broomsticks since birth. 

 

Madam Hooch watched them all, sometimes giving input or praise, tutoring those who were unable to get their broomsticks off the ground specifically. She walked down the row of kids shouting at them, some positive and others… not so much.

 

“Longbottom! Keep your voice steady, it is not going to attack you. It’s a broomstick, not a basilisk” She spoke, her tone scathing.

 

“West, keep trying! You’ll never fly if you can’t even bother trying to get it off the ground.” Madam Hooch mocked, rolling her eyes as she walked past.

 

“Excellent, Mister Potter! Are you positive you’ve never flown before?” She praised.

 

“No, Mister Malfoy, your form is all wrong!” The professor critiqued, continuing to drone on much to Draco’s embarrassment.

 

The phases went on and on, but eventually she allowed the children attempt to mount the broomsticks. Asking the first years to simply levitate a few feet off the ground, before coming back down lightly. Simple enough, right? Apparently not, because one moment Wally was waiting for the whistle to signal that they needed to kick off and the next Neville Longbottom was floating away with Hooch yelling for him to come back.

 

To say the least, the shouting was not helping and was actually making things worse. Totally surprising, would’ve never guessed the kid who was afraid of his own shadow would be panicked by a loud woman yelling at him to come back. So Wally was not surprised to see the boy begin to slip off the broom with chubby, sweaty hands. It all happened in a split second, Neville falling to the ground, the gasps coming from the many students present. Then there was the tensing in his body, his  _ legs _ specifically, and then the next thing Wally knew he was attempting to catch the  _ much  _ heavier body. Then there was pain and Wally knew he hit the ground hard, but he’d softened the blow on Neville. 

 

“West! What in Merlin’s name were you thinking?” Madam Hooch went off, rushing to her students’ side.

 

“Wasn’t.” He mumbled rubbing his sore arms that Neville crushed.

 

“Damn right you weren’t thinking!” Artemis’ voice sounded, even without othering to turn towards her, Wally could tell the blonde was fuming. 

 

“Artemis-” 

 

“No, Dick he could’ve blown our cover!” Artemis whispered harshly into the younger’s ear. 

 

“Longbottom, West, both of you are going to the infirmary.” She ordered, examining Neville’s wrist. “Seems to be only a sprain, we’ll get that fixed up and get you two checked out.” 

 

With that, Madam Hooch dragged the two boys away, leaving the class under orders to stay on the ground. Which, of course, they had to ignore the order. A cackling laugh, disgusting and devious came from Malfoy and his friends soon followed.

 

“Did you see his face, the great lump?” 

 

“Oh, shut up, Malfoy.” Parvati Patil snapped.

 

“Oh sticking up for Longbottom?” Pansy snickered. “Never thought  _ you’d  _ like a fat little cry baby, Parvati. I get it from the ruddy foreigners, but you?”

 

“Oh, you bitc-” Artemis began before Dick pulled her down onto his level and whispered something into her ear. 

From the back of the class, Hermione watched the interaction suspiciously. How could anyone move as fast as that ginger kid had? And the lack of surprise on either Dick or Artemis’ faces? She was jolted from her thoughts as Malfoy boasted about his find, Neville’s Remembrall.

 

“Malfoy! Give it here, it isn’t yours.” Harry spoke quietly, Malfoy snickered.

 

“And it’s yours? I think we should leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” The boy said nastily, his mouth twisted into a ugly sneer.  “Maybe up in a tree? Or perhaps one the tallest tower?”

 

“Give it here!” Harry yelled, Hermione face palmed mentally, Harry was just encouraging it at this point. Draco took off on his broomstick with a devious snicker.

 

“Come and get it, Potter!” Malfoy taunted.

 

“No! Madam Hooch told us not to move! You’ll get us all into trouble!” She shouted.

 

“Harry, it’s not worth it!” Dick shouted, stepping between Harry and his broom.

 

“I have to do this.” Harry insisted, pushing the boy aside and mounting his broom. He kicked off hard, sailing into the sky and after Malfoy who wore a terrified look of surprise that quickly morphed into a mocking smirk. “Give me the Remembrall or I’ll knock you off that broom!” 

 

“Kick his ass!” Harry could hear the faint shout from the ground.

 

The boys’ voices were nearly impossible to hear from their height as they played their game of cat and mouse. The students stared up into the sky in awe and wonder as they watch the two first years fly through the sky. Then, seemingly out of nowhere Harry dove down to the ground, nearly colliding with the unforgiving earth, the boy scrambled off of his broom stick and held the Remembrall in the air in triumph. 

 

“ _ Harry Potter! _ ” Professor McGonagall shouted in outrage “Never in all my time at Hogwarts -- How dare you, you could have broken your neck!”

 

“It wasn’t his fault, Professor.”

 

“Quiet, Miss Patil.” 

 

“But it was Malfoy-”

 

“You as well, Mister Weasley. Potter, follow me.”

 

“Oh God, what if he’s expelled?” Ron murmured to himself once McGonagall and Harry had made their departure. 

 

“Potter got what he deserved.” Malfoy sniffed snobbishly.

 

“Screw off, Malfoy.” Ron shot back venomously.

 

“Cool it, Weasley.” Artemis sniffed.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, you bloody Slytherin.” The young ginger seethed, face red with anger.

 

“And what is that supposed to mean, Weasley?” Malfoy demanded, pausing his snickering to snap a glare onto Ron.

 

“Hey, how about we don’t-” Dick protested weakly.

 

“And what are you going to do to stop us, rich boy? If the kid’s got a problem, I want to know.” Artemis declared, rolling up her over sized sleeves menacingly.

 

“Now what do we have here?” A voice came snippily. The students turned to see Madam Hooch with her hands on her hips and a stern glare on her face as she observed her students.

 

“Pr-Professor!” Hermione stuttered, immediately jumping to explain the situation. 

“All of you, off you trot! You needn’t be causing more trouble than you already have.” The woman ordered.

 

Hermione filed out along with her other classmates, but the thought wouldn’t leave her head. Just who were these students? Why were they here? Are they plotting something? Several scenarios ran through her head in quick succession, but one thing was clear. She would need to keep a much closer eye on the American students. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope it was decent 'cause I haven't felt too great about this story. But I do want to finish it, I have been trying to stray more from the book in the latest chapters but I don't know how good it's going lol

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Great? Terrible? Awful? Mediocre? Let me know!
> 
> Ships or no ships? I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
